Tori's Take
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Every girl wants to be loved like Chloe is. Every girl wants to be accepted like she is. Every girl wants to be happy like she is. So is it really that bad that I feel a little envious of her? Of course not, because this is, after all, my take


**So, this is basically just what Tori thinks of Derek and Chloe's relationship. Probably very OOC. Sorry if that bothers you.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I've never been jealous of anybody. I've never had a reason to be jealous of anybody. I mean, sure, I could have a way better life, but I consider myself to be a very interesting person. I have silky black hair, a perfect face, I'm tall, slender, curvy. Athletic, sure. And I'm a witch. A genetically modified one, maybe, but it still counts.

So, out of everyone, why do I have to be jealous of the ditzy little blonde? Okay, she's actually not a ditz. She's smart and -dare I say it - pretty. She's not one of those obviously pretty girls. Chloe's one of those girls where, after looking at them so many times, you start to realize how great they actually are. She's a naturally pretty, and happy.

She can stand up for herself without intended offense, physically or emotionally, and everybody likes her. Even, admittedly, me. I know we had a. . rough start, bit I guess I kind of consider her my best friend. But mostly, I'm jealous of her and Derek.

But I don't, God knows I don't, feel any attachment to Derek besides family ties. I mean, I've known the guy my whole life and he's, in a way, my brother. But it's just their entire relationship that I'm jealous of. But, really, what girl _wouldn't_ be? I always thought he was a jerk when he would completely chew her out the way he does. But, up until now, I never read in between the lines. Him ranting on about how she could have gotten us caught. How she blatantly put us in danger. I never really noticed all the under currents in his voice. The relief, the fierce protectiveness, the complete and utter love. His voice didn't even hold that for Simon.  


And the way that he _looks_ at her. It's so intense, like he's just waiting for something bad to happen. And likes he love her. But _God_ does he love her. I remember the many talks about Chloe and her being his mate. Separation Anxiety was one of the things that came up the most. I didn't even know that actually happens to people, and Derek being my brother, I just had to tease him about it. But, when it actually happened, I was beyond horrified.

_Flashback_

Simon was sprawled across the floor and I across the couch, some lame movie playing that we weren't paying attention to.

"Tori," Simon said, snapping his fingers in my face.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I think I spaced off."

Simon smiled. "Have you seen Derek? I haven't seen him all day."

I shook my head and smirked. "Probably off pouting somewhere, mooning over thoughts of Chloe."

My brother frowned at me. "Come on, Tori. It's not his fault."

Before I could reply Kit walked into the room, looking stressed and holding a hand to his forehead.

"Dad," Simon asked. "Have you seen Derek? I haven't seen him all day."

Kit frowned. "Oh, um, yes. But he's having some. . issues right now."

Issues? "Is he okay?" I asked carefully. They both looked at me.

"Kind of."

"Well what's wrong with him?" Simon asked.

"He's having separation anxiety."

I smirked, relieved that it wasn't anything serious. "Wow. And I thought it was something serious."

Kit frowned at me again. "This is serious, Tori."

"It's been two days, Dad!" The gave me a surprised look but I ignored it. "This is pathetic." I ranted, making my way to Derek's room with Harry Potter and God Father on my heels.

"I mean, I know he's like, obsessed with her, but this is just ridiculous-"

I flung the door open and my rant seemed to get stuck in my throat. Derek was sprawled across his bed, his long legs clad in dark grey sweatpants. He was shaking and sweating, his eyes red and puffy.

"Dad," he moaned. Kit rushed forward and placed something purple in Derek's outstretched arms. It was Chloe's sweatshirt, I realized, and he was clutching it to his chest.

He shook his head frantically. "It's not working, it's not working!"

"Derek, I need you to calm down, okay? I know this is hard for you, but you need to stay calm. Chloe is perfectly fine with Lauren. I just talked to them a few hours ago."

Derek didn't appear to be listening to him, as he was currently hyperventilating.

"I need her. I need her. Please, Dad! I can't do this anymore! It's been. . It's been. ."

"Two days?"

"Chloe," Derek moaned brokenly. I jumped back next to Simon, scared and a little angry. I'd never, not once, seen Derek so limp and broken. So weak and terrified. Who knew Chloe had so much power over him? I hated seeing him like this, and I hated myself for thinking it was funny before.

"Why don't you try to eat something?"

"I can't Dad! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can barely even breathe. I told you and Lauren we couldn't be separated! I told you!" He grabbed Chloe's sweatshirt and pressed his face into it, letting out a low sob. Kit buried his face in his and Simon ran a hand through his hair.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically. Derek had gone silent, but he was shaking even more.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to get them, but-"

He glanced down at Derek who was looking at him with a hopeful and desperate look.

"Please, Dad. Please, please, please."

Kit looked at his watch. "Look, Bud. I know you miss her, but do you think you can hold off for one more night?"

Derek shook his head frantically. "I can't do it. Please Dad. I can't, I can't. I need her."

"Come on, Dad. Just go get her." Simon pleaded. Derek whimpered, pulling at his hair.

"I'm going to die!" He groaned. Kit rolled his eyes at his sons theatrics. Derek let out a wail and more tears trailed from his eyes. It was like watching a baby without it's mom.

Kit waved me out the door. "Go call Chloe and tell her that I'm going to come get her."

I ran out the door and tried to calm my frazzled nerves. I dialed Chloe's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Chloe!"

"Tori? Is everything okay?"

"No, Derek-" I started urgently, but she cut me off.

"What! What happened? Is he okay?"

"Not really. He's having really bad separation anxiety."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. I thought it was something bad."

I gaped into the phone. "Dude! This _is_ bad! I wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack. He can barely even breathe."

Chloe sighed but didn't say anything. I didn't blame her, really. Because, after all,what _do_ you say to that?

"Anyways, I just called to tell you that my dad is coming to get you. He left about ten minutes ago."

"Do think maybe I could talk to him? See if that helps?"

"Yeah. Hang on." I ran up the stairs and opened the door to Derek's room. Simon was chanting something to him, but he just sat and stared blankly at the wall, still shaking.

"Derek?"

His eyes flashed to mine and I jumped back, startled. His eyes were bright green with silver strands weaving through them.

"Y-your e-eyes." I stuttered. He looked back at the wall and clenched his hands. They only shook harder and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Derek," I said softly. "She'll be here soon."

"He won't talk anymore." Simon said quietly.

"Derek? Do you want to talk to Chloe?"

He didn't answer, didn't even look at me.

"Oh my God, Chloe. Something is seriously wrong with him! He's shaking and he won't even talk anymore. His eyes have silver in them, too."

"He's suffering, Tori." Simon said. "This is literally killing him. It's not good for wolves to be separated from their mates, and it's even worse because he's genetically modified."

"We're about five minutes away. I'm pretty sure if any cops happened to drive by, Kit would at least have gotten six tickets" I smiled at Chloe's natural humor, and felt immensely relieved that he wouldn't be tortured anymore.

"We just pulled in. I'll be up in a second."

I hung the phone up and the door flew open, Chloe stepping through it. Derek jumped up and fell into Chloe's arms, still shaking.

When he spoke his voice came out raspy and I had to strain to hear. "You're never, _ever,_ allowed to leave me again."

_End Of Flashback_

Every girl wants to be loved like Chloe is. Every girl wants to be accepted like she is. Every girl wants to be happy like she is. So is it really that bad that I feel a little envious of her?

Of course not, because this is, after all, my take.


End file.
